1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk recording device capable of additional data writing while preserving data continuity, and in particular to a disk recording device capable of power saving when recording data onto the disk, the data being supplied at a slower transfer speed than a data writing speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CD-R (compact disk recordable) drive, a type of CD drive, is known as a disk recording device for recording data on a CD-R disk. To record audio data to a CD-R disk, using as source audio data recorded in a CD-DA (CD-Digital Audio), using a CD-R drive, it is necessary to apply a disk-at-once method in view of compatibility with a CD-DA player.
Meanwhile, to record data using data stored in a CD-ROM as source, using a CD-R drive, it is necessary to apply a disk-at-once method, track-at-once method, or session-at-once method in view of compatibility with a CD-ROM drive as the CD-ROM drive can not always read data written by a packet write method.
Write-once media, such as a CD-R, which are incapable of physical erasure of once recorded data, have a problem such that, should recording data be discontinued, medium regions (e.g., a track) used in the recording can not be used again.
In order to address such a problem, a disk recording method capable of additional data writing and prevention of wasting a medium region used in the recording when the data recording is discontinued, has been desired.
Specifically, what is desired is that, when data immediately following the discontinued data can be written, without a break, onto a disk at a region where the data recording was discontinued, and thereafter, additional data writing can be achieved without wasting the medium regions that were used in the discontinued recording.
Here, to record data onto a disk using a disk recording device, a disk reproducing device on a sender side sends audio or video data at a standard defined rate to the disk, and the sent data is received by a disk recording device and used in data writing onto a disk. In such data writing, it is often a case that a data processing rate at which the disk recording device writes data onto a disk is faster than a data transfer rata at which the sender sends recording data.
In such a case, data writing is performed intermittently, which may cause a wasted power problem as power is consumed during intervals while data recording is not carried out.